


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Methoxyethane



Series: Home [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, During Canon, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Keith and Lance are already in love. And then Voltron Happens.





	1. Taking Flight

Space. The final frontier. The one place humankind had yet to fully explore, having even recorded and mapped the very depths of Earth’s oceans. And he Keith was, further out in space than any human had ever been before… Except probably Shiro, who was on a Galra ship for god knows what kind of interstellar adventures, and the rest of the crew of the Kerberos, who were as far as anyone knew STILL somewhere lost to the depths of the universe.

But other than them, and the three other people he had come out to the edges of space WITH, he was alone in this great field of space exploration, alone in the great feat of science they had just accidentally stumbled onto.

Okay maybe he was being dramatic, but he just wanted to take a moment and really appreciate what was going on here. They had just taken a giant robot shaped like a lion and FLOWN it into a wormhole, and on the other side had been a whole new section of space, unseen and untouched by mankind. They’d found an alien castle with living people in it for God’s sake, and he just wanted to revel in how absolutely COOL that was.

Plus now, he was supposed to be getting his own flying magic space Lion; all of them were. They were going to go out hunting for Green and Yellow soon, but for tonight everyone was supposed to rest and get used to the castle itself and all the new ideas they had to absorb by coming here. Which was, once you stopped to think about it, quite a lot to take in.

Not to mention poor Shiro needed the rest. He’d been through a lot in the last few days… God Keith was glad he was alive.

Also… well, petty as it was to admit, thinking about the vastness of space and the grandness of their adventure was a lot better than thinking about Lance right now.

Keith had seen Lance’s face when that beautiful alien princess had fallen into his arms. He had been sort of thinking of Lance as his own alpha, but he really should have known better. They weren’t officially together, and from the look on Lance’s face Keith could guess falling for an alien princess had been on Lance’s to-do list his entire life. 

They had to talk. They had gotten so close in the desert it had really felt like they were the only two people in the world, but Lance had originally been there on the premise that Keith needed to be taken care of. Now that they were in the exact same… giant luxurious space castle, that wasn’t really a bridge to keep them together anymore. 

Keith was going to need real answers, and he had a feeling that with this new Zarkon problem they had to deal with, now was going to be the only chance they got to talk about something so frivolous as their accidental mating dance for a good while.

“So,” Lance started out the moment they were alone, bumping his shoulder into Keith’s. “Looks like we were both right about aliens, huh? Some want war like this Zarkon dude, and some want peace like these much cooler Alteans.”

“Cooler Alteans, huh.” Keith said flatly. “Bet you didn’t think you’d be so lucky as for the peaceful aliens to be as pretty as Allura, huh?”

Lance looked at Keith, the smile falling off his face. “I mean, I guess? Better than having to take orders from some one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater, that’s for sure.”

"You probably wouldn't have enjoyed having one of those fall into your arms."

Lance laughed, but it didn’t last long when he saw the look on Keith’s face hadn’t changed. “Keith… are you upset? I don’t understand, we just got to SPACE, babe! All our dreams just came true, we found our destiny! We found the Blue Lion!”

“And just what destiny is that, Lance?” Keith turned on him, anxiety and jealousy whirling together to overfill his emotions to capacity. “The destiny to fight an alien war that’s taking humans like Shiro as incidental collateral damage?”

“No,” Lance said, smiling again as he took Keith’s hand. “I mean the destiny to fly around in giant robot cats and defend the universe against evil.” He tilted Keith’s chin up with his fingers, forcing him to look Lance in the eye. “Together.”

The swirl of emotions inside Keith swelled and burst, turning from a tornado of anxious shrapnel to a bubble of lightweight hope with something as simple as meeting Lance’s warm blue eyes. “Together?”

Lance’s smile only widened. “I’m still pretty sure you’re part of my destiny, yeah,” he confirmed, and the honesty in his smile was enough for Keith to believe him. 

Keith leaned up, closing his eyes as on as he saw Lance leaning down to meet him. Their first kiss was short and sweet, just a press of lips on lips. It was also perfect.

\--

Okay so about a MILLION things had happened all at once, but what it boiled down to was: Lance was an awesome space hero destined to save the universe.

He hadn’t just met his absolute Hero of Heroes Takashi Shirogane, who also happened to be his cute boyfriend’s missing older brother. No, he was in space WITH Shiro, AND said cute boyfriend, AND his best friend in the whole world Hunk! And also Pidge and a couple of freaking  _ aliens _ , how cool was that?!

Not as cool as the giant robots. And not even as cool as the single gigantic- _ er _ robot they all formed when they came together, so giant and so cool it cut through an entire alien battle cruiser in a single sword stroke. And the FEELING he got when they all bonded together to form Voltron! The rush of connection with his other paladins, the joy of victory singing and echoing through all five of them at once? There was nothing like it on this planet.

So, Lance had found his destiny, all right. And that destiny had been delivered to him in the form of the cutest most badass omega of all spacetime.

Like seriously, Keith was so COOL! He was the right hand of Voltron, and the talent he had as a pilot which had been honed in the Garrison was now going to the Red Lion, the most difficult and temperental of them all. Lance had been able to feel Keith’s joy, feel his exhillarition and his sense of completeness when they had formed Voltron that first time, and it was… it had been… Gosh. Lance was just so happy Keith had finally found his place in the universe. He’d been so lost for so long.

“Well, what do you think?” Lance asked Keith, now that they had their first real downtime since they’d gotten to space. “Should I get a room right next to yours, or should we just skip over it and move into one? Think they have beds big enough for both of us to sleep in?”

Keith had blinked, but the smile his face melted into was glorious. “Would you really be okay with sharing that small of a space with me?” 

Lance grabbed Keith by the waist, spinning him into his arms for an embrace. “Baby, I was willing to share that stupid shack with you, and I kind of hated everything it stood for.”

Keith frowned, and this close Lance could see the lines between his eyebrows as they furrowed. “That was my home.”

“That home was a way for you to isolate yourself from humanity and you needed to be saved from it,” Lance said back, genuinely serious.

Keith but his lip, and Lance ignored how cute it was to wait for Keith’s actual reaction here. “I mean. That’s true but, if I hadn’t been in that shack… I wouldn’t have found you OR Blue. Without it I’d still be lost and we wouldn’t even be together.” He looked down, breaking eye contact. “I liked the time we spent there together.”

“I liked it too,” Lance admitted. “But the whole time I was just worried about you. That place wasn’t fit to live in permanently. I’m glad we got you safe and like… somewhere that is. Somewhere that we can make a home.”

Keith looked up at Lance again, and it was easy to make eye contact when they were still in each other’s arms like this. “A home together, huh? For real?”

Lance did everything he could project comfort and reassurance with just his smile. “Hey, I’m the one that asked to move in with you on the first date.”

Lance laughed, and soon they were picking out a room together. And for the first time, they had found the place where they belong. Both of them.

—

So, um. There was a slight hiccup in terms of the timing of going to space at the same time you get your first boyfriend. And that hiccup was constantly embarrassing.

Not that Keith was embarrassed to be with Lance, just the opposite! He just like… didn’t do well with PDA yet. That just didn’t stop it from happening with Lance, who was a very touchy affectionate person.

The first problem was the mind meld. Everyone had been doing fine, but Keith’s center of focus had been Lance and the time they’d spent out in the desert searching for Blue together. Lance’s had been his entire family, which it turns out had included Keith in there, too. And when they’d melded minds and both saw that they were thinking of each other there had been this rush of affection, adoration and pride for their connection bouncing rapidly between them and making everyone else also stuck in the mind meld make puking noises at them.

So now everyone knew they weren’t just an alpha and omega that were friends but in actuality they were Like That,  _ Together _ Together, The Official Couple, and all of that totally embarrassing stuff that Keith wasn’t used to being made fun of for. He was a lone wolf, for chirssake! At least, he was supposed to have been.

The maze was a different kind of problem. Coran had probably set them up together out of an attempt at mercy but it backfired horribly. 

"I'll follow wherever you lead me, baby."

"Then turn the direction I said instead of the opposite way!”

Lance was too busy flirting over the coms to take Keith’s directions seriously, and when he ran into an invisible wall and got shocked Keith scolded him instead of babying him. That had led to the rest of the entire training exercise being an argument, basically a mutual test of how stubborn each one of them was willing to be. 

They’d made up by dinner while Hunk and Shiro had taken their turn in the maze, but then of course dinner happened. Already exhausted Keith hadn’t been in the mood for his boyfriend’s hands all over his dinner, but at least that fight they had directed towards Coran and Allura instead of each other when Lance convinced them it was those two who needed to be pelted with food goo right now.

All of it had been worth it, though. After their training they had indeed been able to form Voltron, and once again feel that rush of connection bringing Keith together with the people who would become his new pack.

They rested after that. The castle was ‘attacked’ but it turned into a party in the end, celebrating Allura’s awakening after ten thousand years because the locals were pretty convinced she was a goddess - and fairly so, considering the circumstances. Like, Keith knew she was just a girl who had lost everything she loved and not a goddess, but. As far as goddesses went she seemed pretty close.

Anyway, the party had happened. At first it had been fun. Keith didn’t seem to understand the concept of a team cheer, which Lance had then declared so adorable that he’d dragged him off for the two to make out alone for a while, which. Keith’s first real make-out session, and of course it’s while he’s ignoring a party. Almost like he was a real teenager.

Also, Pidge had tried to leave Voltron to go find her family, abandoning a sacred mission no one could fill her place on and screwing over the entire universe in the process. Which, before anyone could resolve any feelings on that front, is the exact moment the castle had been attacked for real. 

...Again. Third Galra attack what felt like as many days. It was just going to be like that from now on, wasn’t it? 

That was his thought at the time, anyway. Then he’d found out where exactly Lance had been during this explosion somewhere deeper in the castle, came in to see his beloved alpha lying on the floor after protecting Coran from the bomb. Lance, Keith’s Lance, lying on the floor with no infirmary and not a single doctor around, and Keith couldn't even stay by his side because the village was still under attack and Keith couldn’t, as a person, just let that go when he knew there was something they could do about it.

Also, Shiro told him Keith wasn’t physically large enough to carry Lance to the healing pods, and it was better if Shiro stayed with him instead while Keith took his place going to protect the Arusians. Keith… couldn’t really argue with that. Being an omega might have been what made he and Lance so compatible, but it couldn’t make up for downsides like being just… SMALL. God damn it.

But if there was one person in this world Keith had faith in, it was Shiro. Shiro would keep Lance safe, and Keith had adorable little native aliens to protect. Wait isn’t native alien an oxymoron? God this was so not the time for that.

Either way it didn’t matter because the attack was a fucking red herring anyway, and Keith and Allura got back to the castle just in time to be locked out of the barrier. Where they were stuck. For the rest of the entire NIGHT.

His only hope the entire time was Pidge, who had just tried to leave them anyway and clearly couldn't be relied on. Except he had no choice but to rely on her, because no amount of striking the particle barrier was actually letting him into see what had happened to Lance and Shiro.

Lance and Shiro. Both of them were in there, captured and at the mercy of an enemy they barely even understood. Lance had been in an explosion, he had BLOWN UP, and there was no telling how long he would last without medical treatment, and Keith couldn’t even GET to him right now. He’d day he never felt so helpless and frustrated in his life, but those feelings were depressingly familiar to Keith now.

All he could do was wait it out, and have faith. Have faith in Lance that he’d survive, have faith in Shiro that he’d protect Lance as best as he could. Have faith that Hunk and Coran would come back with the crystal they needed to set the healing pods back up to running. Have faith that Pidge would somehow, some way, get them the hell inside.

After all, if this was Lance and Keith’s joined destiny, that meant it was Pidge’s destiny, too. She’d come through for them in the end. She had to. 

She did. The particle barrier fell by morning, and Keith and Allura rushed in just in time for the action. And the most making part was, of course, Lance.

He’d woken up just long enough to shoot Sendak in the back, surprising him enough for Keith to get the jump on him. Together they got him sealed into the barrier and safely away from the rest of the paladins, and Keith rushed to Lance’s side to help his boyfriend up off the floor now that he was conscious.

“We did it,” Lance said, giving Keith the most amazing smile in the historic universe, one that stretched to his eyes and glowed like supernova shining just for Keith. “We  _ are _ a good team.”

That was the moment Keith knew for sure it was love.

Lance passed out again before Keith could say as much, but that was okay.

They’d have time once he got out of the healing pod. They had all the time in the world.

—

Keith had too much time in the world, and the waiting was killing him.

Lance had already been in the healing pod for over a day, and Keith had been his own version of patient for the process. He’d had a lot of time to talk to Shiro, which he had needed, and uh. Yeah. He finally talked to Pidge.

She had caught him waiting outside the healing pods on the bridge, obviously there to be by his alpha’s side. She hadn’t said anything for a long time, just stood behind him watching Keith watch Lance’s injuries slowly recover using a magitechnology neither of them could hope to understand.

“You really care about him a lot, don’t you?”

He didn’t turn around to answer, still looking at the pod. “Yeah. I really do.”

“I didn’t even know Lance had a boyfriend,” She admitted. “He was always goofing off talking about how big he is, it seemed like he was more the ladies man than the committed type. Hell, even when he saw you heading towards the Garrison and chased after you with me and Hunk, he never seemed like…” He heard her shrug. “Like he was chasing after his boyfriend.”

Keith thought about that, and decided he was not disappointed to hear Lance didn’t talk about him. It had probably been safer that way, back when Keith had been living entirely off radar. “We weren’t dating yet at that point,” he admitted, finally turning around to face her. “Until we got to space and actually talked we were more… informally courting.”

Pidge nodded. “That makes more sense. Otherwise how suddenly he started swooning over you would have been a lot more creepy. Like, ‘Oho suddenly I am in space with only one omega, I should start hitting on this omega immediately and without reservation.”

Keith laughed, short and abrupt. “No, I promise it wasn’t anything like that. I think it was probably more his respecting my need for privacy until I was ready.”

She whistled. “That’s pretty considerate, especially for a blabbermouth like him.”

He just gave her a knowing smile, thinking of all the thoughtful little ways Lance had made Keith fall in love with him. “He’s very considerate, actually. You’ll see.”

She finally smiled back. “I guess I will. Once he gets out.”

They both turned back to watch his healing pod again.

“I, uh,” Pidge started again, after another silence. “I’m sorry. For trying to leave the team right when everyone needed me most.”

Keith blinked in surprise, not expecting any kind of apology for what had gone down before the castle’s explosion. “No, its… I understand.”

She shook her head, frowning. “No wait, this is wrong. I’m not sorry because I tried to leave. I’d have done that again. I’m sorry that I tried to put my own family ahead of the entire universe, when we’re all supposed to be in this together. I…”

He let her find her words. “You were close to Shiro before Kerberos, weren’t you? So you must have some idea. I lost my father and brother in one fell swoop, and since you got to get Shiro back I just… lost it. Knowing there was finally proof my family might still be alive… You understand, right? I couldn’t let that chance go. I still can’t. I might leave again, if I have to.”

“I’m sorry, too, Pidge.” Keith gave her a broken little smile. “I realized… later on, when I was trapped on the wrong side of that barrier while Lance and Shiro were just out of my reach… I’d have done anything to get to them. The universe be damned. So, I don’t think you should leave but… if you do, this time I won’t stop you.”

“I probably have a better chance of finding them from here in the castle anyway,” she said. Another beat of silence, and she put her hand on his shoulder. “And besides. We’re all in this together now, right?”

He patted the hand she put on his shoulder. And then, just because he knew she would hate it, he ruffled her hair until she batted his hand away and scrambled out of reach.

—

When Lance woke up it was easily the oddest sensation of waking he had ever experienced in his life. It was slow, for one. It felt like his brain woke up before his body, like he was awake before his body was and couldn’t even command his eyes to open until he heard the whoosh of a door opening. Suddenly, there was nothing supporting his weight anymore, and he stumbled out in a loopy lurch of forward momentum, out into the open floor of the bridge.

As soon as Keith noticed he dived for Lance, practically tackling him into an embrace. “Lance! You’re awake!” He shouted, which Lance agreed felt like a pretty spectacular feat right now judging from his body’s inability to stand properly.

“Hey babe,” he grinned. “What’s up, you guys having a clock party?”

After a brief explanation of what he’d missed, including when he’d passed out again and Keith had cradled him in his arms; it was advised he and Keith both get some rest considering the omega hadn’t left Lance’s side for much more than brief interludes while he had been sleeping. 

They headed back to their room. 

“You know, I couldn't sleep last night. And it wasn’t because I was worried about you not waking up,” Keith admitted. “I’ve just never needed to try sleeping in our bed by myself before.”

“It’s only been like three days,” Lance laughed, wrapping his arms around Keith and dragging him down to the mattress. “You seriously already can’t sleep without me?”

“Well,” Keith said shyly, looking up at Lance through thick eyelashes. “It might also have been because I was worried. Also. A little.”

And if that wasn’t just the cutest goddamned thing Lance had ever heard. Keith’s face had the slightest little flush to it, he always got red when he said anything romantic, and it was so sweet Lance could just die. He leaned in for a kiss, which Keith fluttered his eyes closed to meet him in.

Lance loved feeling Keith’s lips on his, always still a tiny bit shy and awkward for the first few moments as their mouths found how they fit together. Lance carefully slid a hand into Keith’s hair, fingers winding around his ear to hold his face as he licked Keith’s bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth.

Keith hummed a pleased little sigh, opening his lips a little more to poke his tongue out, trying to forcefully push it into Lance’s mouth before he’d let go of Keith’s own bottom lip.

His hurry to deepen the kiss made Lance end up laughing into it, breaking them apart early. Even cuter was when Keith pouted at the loss, bottom lip all shiny with wetness and just a tiny bit reddened. It made Lance want to bite it.

Instead, they settled down into the bed, still facing each other with Keith’s body tucked into Lance’s so he could throw one arm around Keith’s shoulder to hold him. 

“You can’t do that again, you know.” Keith said, face still buried into Lance’s collar. 

“Hm?” Lance hummed. “Do what, kiss you?”

“No,” Keith lifted his head again, looking Lance in the eye. “I mean  _ explode _ . You were so badly hurt, Lance... You have no idea how worried I was.”

Lance’s heart clenched in his chest, and he realized all at once what it must have been like from Keith’s perspective. For Lance it had only been a few short hours since the attack, but Keith had lived through Lance’s full injuries, had hours and days of Lance being unconscious to just… worry through it. 

And all that after having already lost his parents, and even Shiro for an entire year… Lance couldn’t imagine what he had been through.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized. “I just knew something was wrong and I had to do something to protect Coran, my body reacted before I even knew it was gonna be a bomb at all. I couldn’t have stopped it, but I’m still sorry that I made you worry.”

Keith’s eyebrows were twisted together, bottom lip quivering with internalized agony. “You just have to promise me to be more careful,” Keith told him, fingers twisting into Lance’s shirt. “I can’t… I can’t lose any more people I love, Lance.”

And if that didn’t make Lance want more than anything that he could live forever, just to stay by Keith’s side. “I promise to do my best to stay safe for you. But you have to promise the same back, okay? I saw you try to bomb your way into the Garrison and I know you have a tendency to be impulsive. That can turn into recklessness easily, and you need to tell me you’ll keep me in mind when you’re about to do something stupid.”

That at least earned a flash of a smile from Keith. It melted off quickly, not as anxious as before but still looking obviously worried. “I know that both of us are big damned heroes now or whatever, but… I just wish there was someway I could keep you safe. Wish we could just pretend nothing will ever go wrong and both of us will get out of this war alive.”

“We don’t have to pretend that, Keith. We ARE gonna make it out alive. I can’t promise I’ll never blow up again, but I know…” he grabbed Keith’s hands, looking into his eyes. “I know we’ll stay alive. We’re going to make a life together, Keith. We’re gonna grow old and we’re gonna get married and we’re gonna retire to a farm with a bunch of chickens, and I know it.”

The very word ‘chickens’ got a burst of short laughter out of Keith, a couple of short chuckles he tried to bite back but couldn’t quite muffle. It was exactly what Lance had wanted, and Keith was finally smiling by the time he was done talking. 

“I don’t think the farm life suits you,” Keith said, still smiling. “You like being around people way too much.”

“I could make it work,” Lance defended. “Video chat exists, and I’m serious about those chickens. I want my fresh eggs, damn it.”

Keith’s smile glowed brighter than any sun or star in the sky. “Okay, then, Lance. If you promise to stay alive for it, I promise that someday we can get your damned chickens.”

They kissed again, both of them smiling into it as their lips pressed together. 

“Lance…” Keith broke the kiss to whisper, voice softer than Lance had ever heard it. “I… I love you.”

Lance sucked in a little gasp, and oh, that’s what it felt like to have your heart skip a beat, huh? Nice. It sounded painful but not being able to breathe was actually seriously a nice feeling when it came with words like that. “I love you too,” he said back honestly. “You’re like… the whole reason I even breathe anymore. Being with you makes me feel more alive than I’ve ever felt.”

Keith smiled again, the kind of smile that was gonna kill Lance one day. “Me too. I… before you showed up in my life, I barely even felt alive at all.”

Lance pulled Keith into another kiss, trying to convey everything he felt through the passion in that single kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith woke up slowly, comfortable in his bed and still wrapped in Lance’s arms like how they’d fallen asleep the night before. It was warm and cozy, Lance’s arms were  heavy and the way Keith’s back slotted against Lance’s front created a point of heat between their flush bodies that he deeply appreciated.

Even the hard length pressing into Keith’s lower back was nice. The way it was pushing right into Keith’s ass was oddly comfortable, having the spot of extra heat there made Keith want to rub back against it. Made him all warm inside just from feeling it, probably because he’d noticed at some point it wasn’t just a part of Lance but his erect cock specifically.

Enjoying that fact and not quite awake enough to be able to think of any further implications, he did indeed move his hips to rub back against the cock pressing into his ass. Just a few little twitchy movements, but it was enough to make Lance groan and tighten his grip around Keith’s waist.

And oh, if he didn’t enjoy that even more. He felt so secure in Lance’s arms, like this was where he truly belonged and he never had to even leave, he could just stay wrapped up in Lance forever. Keith sighed, happy and heavy and just a little bit horny now, letting the morning and the press of Lance’s body heat up his body from the inside out.

His own cock was filling out now, growing from the little nub between his lips to its full extension in a few slow minutes. He had stopped moving against Lance, but he didn’t need to anymore anyway. Now Lance was half awake and rubbing against him instead, his cock easily finding the crease of Keith’s ass and pressing right between his cheeks, seeking out his warmth unconsciously. 

It’d be even nicer if that cock was pressing right against increasingly wet center, but he’d take any little thing he could get. He was waking up more now but between the sleepiness and horniness he was nowhere near coherent, basically just a mess of omega hormones melted into happy goo in his alpha’s arms. 

“Mm, Keith.” Lance hummed, hips rocking into Keith’s still even as his boyfriend woke up. “You feel so good.”

Keith hummed too, enjoying the way Lance’s clothed cock slid against his backside with each movement. “Don’t stop,” Keith said, hands wrapping around Lance’s wrist to hold the arms still wrapped around him anchored in their place. “S’nice.”

So Lance didn’t stop. Keith still slept in his clothes but Lance used his blue pajamas, and the result was two thin layers of fabric being most of what kept them separated right now. And what an erotic thought that was, just how close Lance’s cock was next to Keith, just how easy it would be to slip down his leggings a few inches to bare his ass and feel the hard outline of Lance’s cock through just that one barely tangible satin layer of cloth…

Keith groaned deep in his throat, finally slipping one hand down the front of his own pants to grab at his cock. His hole was throbbing too right now but that would require a second hand to get to, and he was still so comfortable in Lance’s arms he didn’t wanna move at all from this spot. Just wanted to start stroking himself off as his boyfriend humped his backside, both of them starting to breathe heavily as they moved against each other in their shared bed.

“Keith…” Lance said again, his breath hot against Keith’s neck. “I can smell… You’re wet, aren’t you?”

Keith’s answer was a whimper, backing his ass up against Lance so furiously his pants really did roll down a few inches. Or maybe that was from the hand he had shoved down the front, now squeezing and stroking off Keith’s own little omega cock with increasing passion as Lance’s hips went from just moving against him to straight up grinding and humping against his backside.

Lance’s hand moved down from Keith’s waist to his hip, holding him in place so he could move faster and harder. Mimicking the act of sex, the motions of lovemaking, the act of fucking, except it was still through about two layers of clothes and both of them were virgins. Unless this counted as sex. Because if it did they were significantly less virginized than before they woke up.

“Gonna…” Lance gasped, biting little nibbles into Keith’s neck. “Gonna come, I think.”

Keith nodded. “I don’t mind,” he said, in case Lance had said that in some sort of request for permission. He wanted Lance to, wanted to feel it when he did. Wanted to hear Lance’s breathing change and feel the hot splash of come against his ass.

Lance’s hips were stuttering now, his breathing fast and hard and dampening the ends of Keith’s hair. His grip was deliciously tight around Keith’s hips, and Keith was reaching his own climax without hardly even noticing it. They probably didn’t come at the same time but it was hard to say when one did before the other when they were both completely out of it like this, all wet pants and heavy breathing as they both came down from their combined high.

Keith finally woke up for real, and it was to dirty shorts and the realization that he and his boyfriend had just masturbated all over each other. “Uh…” he groaned, face sinking into their pillow. “Good morning?”

Lance laughed into his neck. “Love you, kitten.”

So as nice as that morning’s little romp had been, it came with a slight problem. Keith finally realized that with a boyfriend came sex, with sex came babies, and he had no birth controls or heat suppressants of any kind. During a war.

Yeah, this was… something that needed to be dealt with. Even if he and Lance maintained perfect self control, they still couldn’t afford not to deal with this because Keith’s heats would take him out of commission for about a week every three months, which was just not an acceptable amount of time.

So he went to Pidge and Coran, who seemed like the two people most likely to know how to fix his little problem. After a brief explanation and an even briefer body scan, they were on their way to creating some new kind of supplemental hormones that could be used as heat suppressants. 

The trouble is, without any kind of sample of the real thing to experiment on, they were forced to go off information they had for other species that went into heat, and look at the chemical compounds they used for birth control. As a result the pills they were synthesizing were so far very hit-and-miss in terms of result, and no one knew quite how to identify what was going to do the job that needed to be done without giving him any interesting… side effects.

No crazy alien sci-fi side effects, thank god, since all they were doing was tweaking the hormone levels inside his body. But the side effects were still both wide in variety and absolutely sucktastic in nature, starting from the very first pill.

The first one made him itchy. Just… fucking itchy. His body itched, his face itched, his fingers itched, his ears and the very bottoms of his feet all itched to hell and back. Lance took him to the private baths and made him soak in a tub of hot-pink creamy liquid, something that smelled like flowers and was so sticky he needed to take a second bath after his bath to wash it all off and feel clean again. 

The second bath Lance joined him for, and by the end itchiness was rather… the last thing on Keith’s mind.

Anyway the second drug after that gave him stomach pains. Terrible aches that lasted for hours and made him puke his guts out, forcing Lance to take care of him and baby him until he felt human again.

The next one was mood swings. Terrible, outrageous mood swings. The DEVIL’S mood swings. We’re talking Pregnancy-Level mood swings here, and it was… Awful. For everyone. Keith hadn’t even known a human being could cry so much without like, dehydrating and dying.

Every pill was just a little bit closer to being right than the last, though, and the next one was so close Keith had lasted a solid three days on it before he decided the one side effect it carried was in fact, too intense and they needed to try another compound.

In the meantime, they had plenty of opportunity for things to go wrong. Like the space bandits who tricked Lance out of his Lion. That wasn’t humiliating for anyone involved.

—

“Lance…” Keith’s voice was low, somewhere between a whisper and a purr. “Come here…”

So. Keith’s heat was due soon. Lance knew this, and knew it was why Keith had gone to their local science division to whip up some pills that could be taken as suppressants so they wouldn’t have to deal with said heat. Ironically, the result of this particular drug he was on now seemed to be… a mini-heat spell. The very condition they were trying to avoid.

Yeah, it was a disaster. A disaster Lance only just barely had the self-control to resist pouncing on and ravaging, because god DAMN it his boyfriend was horny like all the time and he was so cute and sexy and Lance wanted every part of him all the time. Stupid… alpha hormones, reacting to his omega so easily. Bad hormones. Down, boy.

“Lance, I’m serious, come here. I need to sit in your lap.” 

“Sweetie we’re literally in the middle of training?”

“I can do both at the same time.”

Taking another crack at the mind meld exercise, for example, had been very… VERY poorly timed. Such bad. Such bad all around.

Allura had thought that without Pidge’s gender being a secret to hold them back they’d have a clearer mind connection. Which was true. Unfortunately. Because what they saw was… a VERY clear picture of exactly all of the things going on in the back of Keith’s mind right now.

Pidge had thrown off her headset and screamed “I’m not old enough for this!” Proceeding to storm out of the room. Everyone else took theirs off too, aside from Keith, who looked at Lance and said “Put it back on for a second I wanna show you something.”

Shiro had snatched it out of Lance’s hands before he got the chance.

Anyway, they got a distress signal. They flew off to meet it and two sexy aliens and a robot greeted them with a busted ship.

The yellow lady alien cornered Lance, saying how it was too bad Lance didn’t have any real power or authority in the pack even though he was an alpha, which may or may not have been a sore spot for Lance and may or may not have been enough to trick him into bringing her all the way to his Lion.

He wasn’t dumb enough to like, actually go inside and show off, that was for sure! But when Nyma heard that he didn’t wanna take her out for a ride in the Lion and that he wanted to go back, her reaction had been to pout and sigh “Maybe I should ask the Red Paladin. I bet he’d take me.” Which sent off all kinds of alarm bells in Lance’s head.

Not wanting to find out exactly the limits of Keith’s current horniness, he agreed to take Nyma out for a ride himself, assuming out of the two of them he’d have the better judgement. He was, uh… he was wrong. On that front. Lance had the west judgement.

So he’d gotten his Lion stolen, and it was Keith who had flown through a freakin asteroid belt to get it back for him, flirting and gloating the whole way. Which, yeah, Lance 100% deserved to be made fun of. He never should have let Nyma get him alone, much less alone WITH his freakin’ Lion. Stupid stupid Lance.

Plus even worse was the part where he’d had to explain what happened. Everyone else let him get away with just saying she’d tricked him, but once Keith cornered him in the communal shower and raised an eyebrow at him instead of trying to touch him in any way, Lance knew he was in for it.

“It’s your fault, you know!” Lance had tried to defend, rather stupidly. “She said if I didn’t take her she was gonna ask you instead, and I didn’t know that in your drugged up half-heat state you wouldn’t have fallen for her feminine wiles! I was just trying to protect you!”

Keith’s jaw dropped, and he burst out into a snort of offended laughter. “Are you kidding me right now? Did you seriously think I’m so stupid as to be tricked into doing weird kinky things with some random stranger when my boyfriend is so incredibly available?”

“Not normally, but I don’t know what these drugs are doing to you! You’ve been kooky all week and now you haven’t been able to keep your hands off of me, I was just trying to protect you from doing something you’d regret!”

“Protect me from myself?” Keith laughed, and lance wondered if suddenly if this was an argument they were having right now. They didn’t have them very often, and Lance kind of wanted to keep track of how they started when they did. “Are you a complete idiot?”

“I mean…” Lance hesitated, also pretty sure he wasn’t in the wrong. “Yes? But that doesn’t mean I’m wrong?”

Keith sighed, rolling his eyes and turning around to undress so he could actually step into the showers they were next to. “Even if I was in full heat, I’d never do it with some random stranger, Lance. The drugs aren’t making me do anything I wouldn’t normally do, they’re just making me… more riled up than usual.”

Yeah, no kidding. While they were suiting up between the mind meld and the distress call Keith had cornered him and whispered about what exactly he’d been wanting to show him earlier, had told Lance that he had been remembering his time in the desert when his last heat spell hit. The one where he’d spent the entire heat touching himself and thinking of Lance and come to think of it Lance’s own blood had not exactly been in his brain for that little side mission, had it? Bad decision making was bound to happen.

Bad decision making like Lance undressing and following Keith into his shower stall asking, “How riled up?”

Keith’s answer was a laugh, which Lance took as an invitation. When he got inside Keith was already naked and soaking wet, skin shining with water and all red-faced with laughter and dear god he was so beautiful. Lance had to have him.

He stole Keith’s lips in a kiss, barely even civil about the fact that he was ravaging his mouth. He bit his bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside to feel Keith’s mouth, grinning into the kiss when he felt Keith shudder and moan.

“Think I could get you hard just from kissing?” Lance wondered, one hand slipping into Keith’s hair while his eyes glanced down between Keith’s legs. Right now he just had a tiny little omega nub poking out from between the top of his pussy lips, and Lance wanted to see for himself how big it was capable of getting when he was all turned on. They’d fooled around twice before now, once in the morning in bed and once in a shared bathtub, but both times Lance had had Keith in his lap and hadn't been able to see what he was actually groping and tuggging on in the fog of their bath water. 

“No,” Keith denied, a bit ironically as he pressed his body further up against Lance’s. “I’m horny but I’m not  _ that _ pathetic.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Lance said, the hand no in Keith’s hair rubbing up and down the wet muscled torso of his strong little omega’s body. And such a body… “You may not be pathetic but you’re definitely easy.”

His hand slid up slick abs, fingers deftly and purposefully flicking against the nipple he found and eliciting a sharp gasp. “See?” The other hand tightened in Keith’s hair. “Why don’t you show me how big that cock of yours can grow when I toy with you, babe?”

Keith’s face was already a wrecked mess, all hot flush and the slightest hint of tears at the corner of his eyes form when Lance’s hand had pulled on his hair. “Lance…” He whined, and gave up half his body weight until Lance had to shove him against the shower wall just to keep them both upright.

He lifted up one knee to help bear Keith’s weight on that thigh, leaving his hands free to keep playing with Keith. He was surprisingly light for someone made of solid muscle, probably because he was still healing to bear his own weight with the one foot he still had on the floor. Either way it was plenty of room for Lance to keep going, and he used the grip he had on Keith’s hair to tug his head to the side and begin licking and biting and sucking all up and down his delicate little throat.

Keith shuddered and gasped again, how own arms winding up around Lance’s shoulders and neck. “Lance…” He cooed again, fingers digging into Lance’s skin. “More?”

It was Lance’s turn to shudder, licking his lips and looking once again at Keith’s gorgeous face before looking back down at where both of their cocks were beginning to grow. Oops. Who was they easy one now, huh?

A familiar streak of competitiveness flooded Lance with adrenaline, now determined to see Keith’s cock grow to its full length, and before Lance’s had a chance to meet it. 

He went on the attack, mouth back on Keith’s neck to find the point on his throat where his scent gland lie and scape his teeth across it. Keith arched into the touch, spine curving like a cat’s and sticking his chest out for Lance to take his mouth down to next.

Lance licked and sucked at Keith’s left nipple, his other hand still close enough to the right one to take it between his fingers and pinch it. Keith gasped and whined, hands clawing at Lance’s shoulders in pleasure as he suckled and toyed with Keith’s pectorals. 

He tasted like water and sweat and salt because they hadn’t gotten around to using any soap yet, and it was almost as good as he smelled. He smelled like heaven right now, ginger and orange blossom all heated up spicy so thick Lance could swear he could taste it on his tongue. Made him wanna taste everything, get every drop of Keith he could get on his tongue…

One of Keith’s hands scrambled off of Lance’s back, the other still wrapped around his neck to help bear his weight while he tried to hump Lance’s thigh. His free hand slipped in between their bodies, and it was Lance’s turn to gasp when he felt Keith’s calloused hand wrap around his semi-hard cock.

“Cheating,” Lance groaned, biting at Keith’s nipple to try and even the score. “Just grabbing it is definitely cheating.”

Keith laughed again. “No one said there were any rules.” He squeezed a little harder, stroking it in sort little jerks that may or may not have been the best thing Lance had ever felt in his pathetic virgin-y life. 

“I did,” Lance decided just now. “I’m still gonna make you hard without touching you down there. Wanna see how big it gets.”

“It’s already pretty close to full,” Keith grinned back, pulling Lance’s head down by the neck to steal another dirty kiss.

Lance moaned into it, already distracted and just wanting to indulge in the feeling of Keith’s hot dexterous hand wrapped around his cock for a few moments longer. “You’re evil,” he sighed, looking down at where Keith’s pale hand was wrapped around his darker skin. “Lean back, I wanna see your dick.” Lance’s own cock was blocking the view from this angle.

“You’re the one pinning me to the wall, Romeo,” Keith grinned, leaning forward to sink his own teeth into Lance’s neck in a returned bite. 

Which, shit, was a really good point. He was the one who was going to have to step away. Life was unfair like that, but he really, REALLY wanted to see Keith’s body right now…

The answer in this case, seemed almost obvious. He peeled Keith off of him and set him back down entirely on the floor, giving Keith just enough of a chance to find his bearing before sweeping both of his hands up to pin them above his head. Keith’s wrists were just small enough for Lance to be able to hold both of them in one hand, and like this Lance could lean back and take in the sight of Keith’s soaking wet aroused body.

His skin was flushed red everywhere now, blushing not just in his face but on his neck down his chest, all the way down to his nest of black pubes. And out of that nest was standing Keith’s cock, two inches or so and easily the size of a thumb, so swollen it was parting the lips of his pussy to reveal the slick pink of Keith’s insides. 

Lance’s heart pounded in his chest, and his grip probably weakened so much if Keith were inclined to go anywhere he could have easily. He didn’t though, just stayed pinned to the wall and panting heavily, waiting for Lance to do something while he had the omega at his mercy.

The thought sent blood pounding through Lance’s veins. He wanted everything, wanted to take Keith, claim him, fuck him until he couldn’t stand. But he knew it was too soon. Would be too soon even if they knew for sure this birth control worked, which they didn’t so it was really, REALLY too soon. Instead Lance would just have to use other ways to make Keith come totally undone.

A kiss was first, biting his way into Keith’s mouth to ravage the insides with his tongue. He sucked harshly on Keith’s tongue, eliciting a moan that he greedily swallowed up before parting the kiss to bite his way from Keith’s jaw to ear.

He pressed their bodies flush together again, rubbing his sizable cock against Keith’s, enjoying the feel of his flesh sliding against Keith’s tenderness. When a voice told him about how easy it would be to slip inside he pulled back, slipping one thigh in between Keith’s legs instead, so that his hardness was pushing against Keith’s hip instead of something more vulnerable. 

Keith squirmed, attempting to ride the thigh between his legs and get friction on his now unsheathed cock. It was so cute Lance didn’t even stop him, let Keith wiggle and grind against his leg while Lance ducked his head down to suck that tempting pink nipple back into his mouth again.

It only took a few tantalizing moments of flicking his tongue against Keith’s nipple that Lance decided his mouth had better places to be than this, and soon Lance couldn't help himself. There was no way to reach what he wanted to reach while pinning Keith’s hands above his head like this and he had to let go, which was a shame but totally worth it just for the look on Keith’s face when he saw Lance drop to his knees.

Keith’s cock was a perfect sexy little morsel of flesh, hard and pink and wet from the shower. Lance leaned and teased Keith, kissing first his hip and second the lightly haired gap of tummy just below his belly button. Keith moaned and wound his fingers into Lance’s hair, tugging his head down the middle of his torso where he was face to face with his delicious looking cock.

Lance couldn’t help but obey the very obvious demand, licking the head of Keith’s little dick. It didn’t feel hardly so little when it was in his mouth, though, easy to suck inside halfway but only that far before he had to actually open his mouth to fit the rest inside. But then, fit perfectly it did - Keith’s entire cock slid inside Lance’s mouth as easy as sucking on a thumb, cutely wonderful in every way, and he had to have more.

Keith moaned, fingers tightening in Lance’s hair, and sent a shock back down to his own cock where it hung neglected between his legs. Well, Lance figure, casually palming himself, not like he needed both hands to reach all of Keith’s dick, you know? 

He pulled back, off again, kissing and sucking at the sides of Keith’s length, just omg enough to fit his mouth on like this. And then he brought out his tongue, licking every inch of skin on Keith’s cock and twisting his tongue around and around the tip, finally slipping it back into his mouth to suck on like he was playing with a lollipop.

Keith whined beautifully for all of it, and it made Lance want to do more. Made him want to give Keith even more, make him writhe and shake in pleasure, wanted to make him come completely undone with his mouth. And so he sucked harder and harder, like he was trying to drain the come from his body by force, bobbing his head in tight little jerks to mimic the motions of fucking while he sucked as hard as he could.

It was too hard to keep up his breathing while he sucked that hard though, and Lance had to stop to catch his breath again. He didn’t pull off, however, stayed with Keith’s cock buried in his mouth, and worked it with his tongue in every way he could think of and listened for Keith’s hitches of breath and startled gasps to know what to focus on.

Keith liked it when Lance flickered his tongue against the underside of his cock, so he concentrated hard on that. Kept flickering and licking and twisting his tongue even as he started sucking again, and kept it up throughout in a desperate measure to make Keith feel as good as humanly possible with his mouth.

“Lance…” Keith moaned, thrashing his hips upwards to fuck into Lance’s mouth. “Feels so good, you’ve gotten me so wet...”

The salty wetness of precome drooling from his cock Lance could taste, and the wetness from his pussy Lance could  _ smell _ . God it smelled so tangy and good, so close to his face right now, all he had to to was pull off and lick a little bit lower to get a taste of it for real but he didn’t wanna pull of of Keith’s cock for even a second until he'd made his omega come. 

Still maybe he could just get a little bit of a feel, just a little touch… He pulled the hand that wasn’t pinning Keith’s hip to the wall off his own cock with slight reluctance, before fingers were dipping in between Keith’s legs to search out his heat.

The moment Lance’s fingers touched the pink wetness of Keith’s hole, he could feel his boyfriend collapsing into his pleasure. A burst of salty wetness in his mouth, a shudder from his body that made him melt down to the floor where Lance had to catch him, and of course, the scream. Keith howled his orgasm like an animal, feral and loud and so sexy it only took a few quick tugs to his own cock before Lance was joining him and coming all over the shower floor. 

“What the - did you just jerk off?” Keith panted, frowning at the mess Lance had made on the floor.

“Um,” Lance searched for his brain. “I guess?”

“One of these days you have to stop using me as jerk-off material and actually let me touch you back, you know.”

“I’m sorry, I just got excited!” He defended. “I didn’t think you’d mind considering how hard I just blew your mind!”

Keith sighed, and they both sat down on the floor. “Next time,” he promised, probably more to himself than to Lance. “Next time.”

—

They finally did make it back to the Balmera, and not a moment too soon for Hunk’s taste. Keith had no personal investment beyond the fact that there were people in trouble who needed saving, which was true the whole universe over so. Whoever was closest had to take priority at this point, right? Let’s do this, let’s save some Balmerans.

It was the first mission Keith could really say he had genuine fun on, and that was probably thanks entirely due to Lance. Being paired with him was a rush, working together exciting and easy and god, so much  _ fun _ . They communicated well together, they acted in sync, even their Lions had complementary fire and ice powers, and by the end when they were all staring at the sunlight reflecting off the crystals on the Balmera? The entire day seemed kind of… romantic. Like a perfect date.

At least it was a perfect date to Keith, but Lance was a romantic at heart and probably had other ideas. But at least the Balmera had given Keith an idea, and since he was still kind of intimidated by Allura he went to Coran to ask about it.

“Hey, you know the castle better than anyone, right?” He asked, trying not to sound like he was asking a favor.

“Why yes of course my dear boy,” Coran gleefully agreed, twirling his mustache and flickering his eyebrows. “Now could it be that you and young Lance were looking for a place for a romantic rendezvous?”

Keith stumbled over his attempts not to backpedal. “H-how did you know?”

Coran laughed, and the rant he went on about young love and the springtime of youth went on far longer than Keith was strictly comfortable with. “But seriously, you could show me somewhere where Lance and I could go on a date? Like somewhere romantic, even.”

“I’d be delighted to, Number Four. The castle can be very accommodating to romance. And if you like,” he leaned in with a conspiratory wink, “We could see about lending you a pair of those mind-melding helmets for a little afternoon delight, eh? I’ve never tried it myself but I hear it’s all the rage with young newlyweds!”

“Maybe some other time!” Keith yelped, red-faced. “J-just a private date spot, thank you.”

There was a greenhouse that was filled with plants and a hologram deck that Allura had been in since this morning where she could talk to her father. This was somewhere in between, an open field of real grass with an artificial sky that could be set to cycle through to any time of day, an entire acre of land hidden behind a simple closed door. 

It was only early afternoon, but Coran had hoped him the controls so when he brought Lance there he could set it it to sunrise without any help. He told Lance to get some food from Hunk, and together they put together a picnic under the stars while the watched the dawn take over the sky. Romantic as hell, right? Keith could totally handle this boyfriend stuff.

“I gotta says this place is pretty nice,” Lance admired, running his hands through the grass and smelling the way real living plants affected the air’s scent. It was still dark but the false daylight was beginning to break on the far side of the field, casting a green glow through the starlight. “You really outdid yourself, this is a perfect date spot.”

Keith glowed himself under the praise, ducking his head down to hide his face under his bangs. “I mean… it’s a nice castle.”

“You know what else this spot would be perfect for?” Lance started, his voice dropped low in a lewd innuendo of a tone.

“Lance…”

“Raising chickens.”

Keith blinked, and then burst out laughing, the surprise jolting him into laughter that Lance joined in on. “I’m serious!” Lance defended, though whether he was joking Keith could not particularly tell. “If we find chickens, I’m building them a coop out here. Watch me.”

“I believe you,” Keith laughed. “You’re clearly obsessed with fresh eggs, and need a henhouse to feed your snake-like appetites.”

“You know what else a snake does?” Lance asked, flickering his eyebrows. He didn’t give Keith a chance to answer, tackling him into a hug that nearly barreled Keith onto the ground. “HE SQUEEZES!”

Keith couldn’t help his giggles, even as he clawed at Lance’s arms trying to pry his boyfriend out of this death grip. “You’re a menace!”

Lance’s answer was to cover his face in kisses, short little pecks like a dog licking his face. He only landed on his lips after Keith’s laughter had calmed down, loosening his grip into a normal embrace as he planted a soft, real kiss on Keith’s waiting lips.

The food was surprisingly delicious for being space garbage, thanks most likely to Hunk’s skills in seasoning. Lance said it was the atmosphere adding to the flavor, but he was full of it, so. 

“I should have asked you out back on Earth,” Lance bemoaned while they ate. “This is good and all, but there are so many things I bet you’d never tried I wanna take you to do. Like, fresh sushi, or homemade garlic knots.” He looked out at the sky, painted red and orange with light. “Restaurants, theme parks, bad action movies… so many dates we should have gone on together.”

Keith smiled, hand finding Lance’s. “There’s still time. Earth isn’t so far away, we’ll find our way back some day.”

Lance’s long fingers intertwined with his. Keith loved how warm and soft Lance’s hands were, had never thought he’d appreciate something as simple as hand-holding so much. “Yeah,” Lance said. “I’m gonna take you home someday. Not just back to Earth, I mean. I…”

Keith looked at Lance, the sunrise reflected in his eyes. “I never took you home to meet my family. I wanted to, but there was never a chance.”

Home to his family… the thought made Keith’s heart seize up, and hot tears bite at the back of his eyes. Lance wanted to introduce Keith to his family. “What and like… meet your parents?” He laughed, hiding the fact that idea was so moving to him he was actively trying not to cry.

“Yeah,” Lance said, smiling at Keith earnestly like he saw right through him. “And my siblings, and grandma, and my niece and nephew. I want you to meet everyone. They’re gonna love you, Keith.”

Lance’s family, welcoming Keith. It was too much. He was definitely crying now, could feel the tears wet as they rolled down his cheeks. He hid it the only way he could think of, bowling himself into Lance’s chest in another tight hug, burying his face in Lance’s collar and mumbling. “I can’t wait.”

It was a beautiful moment. Naturally, that’s when the beautiful dawn sky glitched out and they were sitting in the grass in the dark. 

“Um.” Lance hesitated. “Is this romantic or unsettling?”

“Unsettling,” Keith confirmed as he stood up, reluctant to leave Lance’s arms. “Help me find the door, I don’t like the idea of not knowing where it is.” The idea of being trapped totally ruined the romantic mood.

They found the door and were only trapped for a few seconds before the power flickered back on just long enough to get it open and both of them into the hallway. Unfortunately they weren’t as in sync as they liked to believe, because Keith was heading towards the bridge to see if he could figure out what was going on at the same time Lance was ducking the opposite direction saying he had heard Coran shout for help, and they ended up separating instantly.

It didn’t last long. Keith passed the training room to find a droid busting its way through the door to try and attack him, and since he had forgotten to keep his bayard on him for the date his first instinct wasn’t to grab the knife off his belt but to run full speed in the opposite direction. It uh. Probably wasn’t a bad instinct, anyway.

He found Lance when the droid cornered Keith in front of the airlock, where he found his boyfriend about to be blown into space. Lance managed not to die long enough to Keith to blow the droid out of the airlock and pull Lance back in, 

So, the castle was possessed by an evil crystal venom taking the form of Allura’s dead father to try and drive the castle into an exploding star. The date was pretty much ruined after that.

There wouldn’t be time for another date. Everything happened so fast… First they were attacking a Galra waystation, Keith got into a fight with a Galran druid that was starting to make him wonder about his heritage, and Allura got captured all in what felt like about an hour. 

In the rescue attempt to get her back Keith tried to challenge Zarkon one on one, which was cool but stupid. They saved Allura and got her back to the castle though, which… led to a whole different problem.

The wormhole they were traveling through got hit, and everyone was separated. By Keith’s timeline, it was three days before he saw anyone but Shiro.


End file.
